


Bedmate

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Bedmate

Giles was doing that light snoring thing that she liked to listen too. But, hate it as she did, she had to make him move.

“Roll over, sweetie. You’re lying on my arm.”

“Hmmf?” He didn’t move.

“Rupert, my arm is asleep.”

“Sorry....” Sorry wasn’t useful when it wasn’t accompanied by rolling over.

“Rupert, I have to pee.”

He did move. Closer to her. And he was still on her arm.

Her demon body never went numb, or had to urinate. Still, she wouldn’t exchange this human life with him for anything.

She kissed him as she shoved him aside.


End file.
